fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Icejin 7R
Flame Icejin 7R (フリーザの火 FLAME ICEJIN 7R, Furīza no Ka Fureimu Aisujin Sebun Aru) is the continuation of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier (a reboot of the original Flame Icejin) and a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff. "7R" means "Lucky Return" (as the number seven represents good luck). Plot Because Frieza Cold blew out the Solaris flame, time has rewritten itself: The quest for the Corona Aurora never happened, the battle of the Negaverse never occurred, and many deaths and near-death experiences never were. However, Frieza still is protector of the planet Earth, and is still a student at Townsville High under the human guise of Fred Olizac. Yet, there are still many enemies that he and his teammates must stop. Throughout his journey, he learns of a novel that features him and his friends facing off against the forces of evil, and allows the book's author and his son to investigate in some of the team's missions. Characters and OCs ''Dragon Ball'' characters ''The Powerpuff Girls'' characters ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' characters ''Simsala Grimm'' characters ''Family Guy'' characters *Brian Griffin (ブライアン・グリフィン, Buraian Gurifin) is not only a White Labrador Retriever, he is also a novelist and a great actor. He has a human son who is of Irish-American descent, and also an actor (Dylan Flannigan), and a canine/feline hybrid son who is of Italian-American descent, and training to be a novelist and singer/songwriter (Vinny Griffin), though his feline genes are only one sixteenth of his DNA and he sounds like a Brooklyn teenager. Both dogs are owned by a Rhode Island family that consists of an Irish-American man (Peter), his Jewish wife (Lois), and their three children, Chris, Meg (two teenagers), and Stewie (a flamboyant baby with an IQ of 1,000). Brian's role in the series is combined with that of Richard Castle. Voiced by Yasuyuki Kase in the Japanese version and Seth MacFarlane in English (while in the flashbacks, his younger self is voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the Japanese version and Jason Marsden in English). *Vinny Griffin (ヴィニー・グリフィン, Vinī Gurifin) is Brian's canine/feline hybrid son. After time was rewritten, the Griffins purchased him after learning that Vinny was Brian's son. Voiced by singer/songwriter Mikio Sakai in the Japanese version and Jimmy Campbell in English (while in the flashbacks, his younger self is voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the Japanese version and Vincent Martella in English). *Stewie Griffin (スチューウィ・グリフィン, Suchūwī Gurifin) is a baby genius, who once had a vendetta for murdering his own mother but abandoned it for some strange reason. His family owns both Brian and Vinny, and he plans to use his inventions to help people. Voiced by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version and Seth MacFarlane in English. ''Road Rovers'' characters *The Road Rovers (ロードロヴァーズ, RōdoRovāzu) are a group of cano-sapians (canine/human hybrids) who can drive cars, fly jets, and have superpowers. **Hunter (ハンター, Hantā) **Colleen (コーリーン, Kōrīn) **Blitz (ブリッツ, Burittsu) **Exile (エグザイル, Eguzairu) **Shag (シァッグ, Shaggu) **Muzzle (マズル, Mazuru) ''Animaniacs'' characters *Yakko Warner (ヤッコ・ワーナー, Yakko Wānā) *Wakko Warner (ワッコ・ワーナー, Wakko Wānā) *Dot Warner (ドット・ワーナー, Dotto Wānā) Other characters *Akako Takeuchi (武内アカコ, Takeuchi Akako) is a Canine from the planet Shibasei, and a Shiba Inu. She has come to Earth to warn Frieza and his team of a great threat that is coming. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese version and Grey Delisle in English. *Paulie Gualtieri (ポーリー・ガルティエリ, Pōrī Gorutieri), a.k.a. "Paulie Walnuts" (ポーリー・ウォルナット, Pōrī Uorunatto), is a former criminal underboss who now spends time with his family. He used to work for gangster Tony Soprano before he passed away. In his debut episode, he gives Vinny some friendly advice. Voiced by Kenichi Morozumi in the Japanese version and Tony Sirico in English. *Brianna Schortman (ブリアナ・ショートマン, Buriana Shōtoman) is Brian's canine/feline hybrid daughter (though she appears to be a white Labrador Retriever like her father) and Vinny's sister from the same litter. At first, she was afraid of being adopted by the wrong family or person, but Vinny informed her, when they were puppies, that adoption is fun. Voiced by Aya Ueto in the Japanese version and Rachael MacFarlane in English. Episodes The elemental powers and their keepers Category:Fan fiction Category:Anime